Argenti - The Lord of Thunder
by relyks1333
Summary: Argenti, Ainz Ooal Gown's newest member, decides to log on on the last day the server is up. With him, Momonga and the whole of Nazarick coming to the new world, they had better be ready for the Lord of Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

[Argenti - The Lord of Thunder]

[Chapter one]

A yell echoed through the fields, where many golems stood, advancing towards a lone figure. The figure itself looked to be a bipedal Lizard. In what would have been his right front leg, had he been walking on the ground, was gripped a massive spear. The lizard stood at twelve feet tall (365 cm) and the spear a total of eighteen feet in length (548 cm).

Another yell echoed out as he thrust the spear into one of the golems, lightning shot through the creations, decimating them one after another. After the spell was cast, the lizard spoke. "Dragon chain lightning."

The spear was a work of beauty, the shaft a dull gray color, forged from the scales of slain dragons, it was tipped with a blade three feet in length (91 cm). The blade was silver, sharp on two edges with teeth down each edge on the bottom third of it. At the base of the blade sat what looked to be a crossguard, yet it too was sharp, the same silver as the blade, at the butt of the spear sat a counterweight, silver like the blade.

In the left hand was gripped a large tower shield, dull gray as the spear shaft, forged from the same scales. The two were a pair, forged together, one for the other, and the other for the one, yet both for the lizard. The spear was called Culling Thunder, and the shield Brilliant Scourge.

The Lizard loosed yet another yell… that sounded distinctly human. This was the avatar of the Yggdrasil player known as Argenti. He had joined the infamous guild known as Ainz Ooal Gown after they had started to make a name for themselves.

Despite being a grotesque, he had only been able to join after he had saved several of the members of the guild on a botched mission. He was the newest member of the guild, but he had made quick friends with most of the forty-one lords. The reason he stood out on fields of ash and magma was simple, he was waiting time before the end came.

Moments after clearing the field, he saw the time, seeing that there were only twenty minutes left, he teleported to the guild.

Where Argenti hoped to find many of his friends and comrades, he was met only with one. "Oh… no one else?" He asked his black scales reflecting the torchlight where it wasn't covered with his monk's robes.

Momonga sighed. "You just missed Hero-herosan."

Argenti sighed as well, speaking with a thick American accent he said. "Oh, I see… I suppose life is rough for the many. But let's not dwell on the things of that world. Want to take a romantic stroll through the castle one last time?"

Momonga choked before he began to laugh. "You still haven't gotten rid of that humor I see."

The black-scaled beast chuckled. "What can I say? Anyhow, shall we? Better than moping here."

"Yes." Momonga said, then dryly added. "We can hope elsewhere."

Argenti chuckled as the guild mast stood and started towards the doorway, where the Lizard stood before he stopped and gazed at the guild's crown jewel, The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. "It's the last day, take it. Get lucky and a raider might come and you could blow him up with it."

Momonga griped the powerful weapon. "Yes… I think I will."

With that, they made our way through the halls, where Momonga ordered the butler and his maids follow him.

The two remaining members of the guild made it to the throne room in but a few moments. The throne room itself was massive, having the forty-one members' flags hanging high up on the ceiling that was hundreds of feet up. The throne, looking to be carved from some dark crystal, sat on a dais, with a number of stairs going up to it.

The room was filled with spaces for large statues, each for one of the seventy-two pillars of hell. Yet not all of the golems had been created.

Momonga and Argenti ascended the stairs, where Momonga sat in his throne, and the reptilian play stood to his left. On their right was Albeto, one of the most powerful NPC's in the game and the pride and joy of her creator. Too bad he was not here to see her at the Moment.

Momonga looked at the female NPC before pulling up her data, scrolling through it, knowing he didn't have the time to read everything, he reached the bottom and gasped in surprise. "She's a bitch?!"

It was Argenti's turn to choke this time. "What?!" He asked.

"Tabula always did like contradictions." Momonga said before a thought crossed his mind. He laughed softly, hoping it wouldn't be too embarrassing. "She's deeply in love with Momonga."

"What?!" Argenti cried, then childishly stated "That's not fair! Then I want Yuri or Narberal!"

Momonga chuckled at this. "Idiot." He muttered as he adjusted two more characters personalities.

Argenti sighed. "We're hopeless perverts, aren't we?"

"Absolutely." Momonga laughed.

Looking at the clock, Argenti then said. "One minute left… if there is ever a Yggdrasil II let's meet there as well."

"Yes. Let us…" Momonga said.

The two spent the rest of the time in relative silence.

Line Break

'What…?' I asked myself, a few seconds after the clock ran out and the HUD vanished. "What's going on…?" I asked aloud this time, idly noticing my voice was far deeper and more gravely than it ever had been, but this was no time for such things to matter.

Momonga looked around, seeming as confused as I was. "What?!" He cried out.

"What seems to be troubling you, my Lords?" A beautiful serine voice asked.

"What th-" I choked myself back. 'Control.' I ordered myself. I turned to Albeto slowly as Momonga stared, shocked.

"Albeto…" I spoke slowly.

"Yes, Lord Argenti? What is it you would have me to do?"

"Nothing for the moment." I replied.

"If you're sure, my Lords."

I nodded stiffly, deciding to test something, I silently cast the message spell. I wasn't long before Momonga answered it. [What? I'm right here…] he spoke through the contact without actually making a sound.

[We need to be careful.] I started. [If we don't, well, I don't know how these NPC's will react. Knowing the others created them, and all the time they put into them, I don't know if I could fight them if they turned hostile.]

[Agreed. But why the message contact?]

[... Did you forget there's an NPC right in front of you?] I asked.

[Right… So we should use this when it involves something that could set them off?]

[Yes.] I replied. [But for now, we need to figure this out. See how real this is. At least how real I am. I'm not used to being able to actually feel my tail… It's unnerving.]

[I agree. I think I'll test Albeto. To see if she's real or not. Thank you, this has helped calm me somewhat.]

I nodded, ending the message before I turned away and began poking at myself to see just how real I felt, and if there was still no pain.

After poking around at my body a bit, tuning out Mominga's chatter, as well as trying to get a feel for my tail, which was hard. I had barely got it to twitch, but when I stepped, it moved almost automatically, shifting my weight to keep me balanced.

Finally, I got to the part I was dreading, gripping my spear tightly, I began to push my left hand onto the point, slowly pushing it into my skin.

"Argenti!" I heard Momonga's and Albeto's cry of surprise, shock, and a bit of fear.

My head snapped to them as I held back my pain. "Yes?" I asked, carefully pulling the blade from my hand.

"What are you doing?" Momonga asked.

"Testing to see if I could feel pain." I replied. "In Yggdrasil, I couldn't, here, I can."

Momonga stilled for a moment, pondering something, while Albeto watched me carefully. "Lord Argenti… do you like pain?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "I do not. I just had to test something and I couldn't make one of you do it, you're all far too precious." I stated quickly.

I could feel Momonga's gaze on me, and I knew he could see how hard I was struggling to keep up my facade. At least Albeto bought it.

"That is far too kind and generous of you!" She cried out. "We truly do not deserve such great leaders!"

I swallowed nervously, before noticing something. "Momonga, did you send Sebas and the maids away? I was distracted testing my body."

"Yes." He replied. "I sent them to scout around the tomb, and see if we're in a good location. Also, Albeto, gather all the guardians, save for level four and eight, to the sixth level, in the arena."

"As my love demands." She replied.

"What?" I asked in the middle of a healing spell. The moment she left the room, it hit me, and I couldn't contain my laughter.

I felt Momonga's eyes on me, I could tell that he was a tad agitated. "Don't laugh yet. Remember, you had me change some settings room."

"Eh?..." I asked before I was hit again by realization. "Oh shit."

After getting my head mostly in order, we headed to the sixth level where we ended up in an arena, Momonga tested a bit of magic and talked with the elf twins guarding the place. Before long, the guardians arrived one by one.

"My Lords. We the Guardians of the great Tomb of Nazarick, servants of the supreme being come before you to pledge out fidelity!" Albeto started.

"I am the guardian of the first, second and third floor. Shaltear Bloodfallen. I serve and obey." A young looking vampire girl stated.

"The. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Cocytus. I. Serve. And. Obey." A massive armored insect said through its strangled speech.

"I am the guardian of the sixth floor, Aura Belle Fiora."

"I-I am also a guardian of the s-sixth floor, Mare Belle Fiora."

"We serve and obey." The elf twins stated.

"The guardian of the seventh floor, Demiurge, I serve and obey."

"The leader of the guardians, Albeto, I serve and obey." The beautiful succubus said, kneeling with the others. "Other than Victim, guardian of the eighth floor, and Gargantua, who guard the fourth floor, all of the guardians have gathered as requested and pledged their undying loyalty. Supreme ones, we await your orders! You need but ask of us and it shall be done!"

"Raise your heads and stand." Momonga instructed.

I watched for where I stood, on Momonga's left and behind him a few paces, as the guardians did as asked, confused.

"I am pleased you all have come." Momonga said in a powerful voice.

"Your thanks is wasted on us, we have pledged ourselves to the supreme ones. We live to obey. While our abilities may fail your expectations, we will strive to meet them in honor of the supreme ones we have lost. This we vow!" Albeto started.

"This we vow!" The others echoed.

"Excellent, guardians, I have no doubt that you will perform your duties without fail."

The guardians were visibly happy at the praise. "Now then, the situation outside the Great Tomb of Nazarick is at present, entirely unknown. I have sent sebas to scout the astounding area. Sebas, if you will."

The butler explained that we were in flatlands, with nothing but soft grass and small game. While they were talking about ways to hide the Tomb, I spoke up.

"Would it be possible to create false hills around and about, then hide Nazarick in a hill?" I asked.

Albeto replied almost immediately. "Forgive me for my rudeness, but are you suggesting we mar the walls of the temple with dirt?" She asked with a small amount of venom in her voice.

I tilted my head and responded. "I would rather have the walls covered in dirt, which can be cleaned off later than stained with the blood of those I love, which will last forever."

"Those you love?" Shaltear asked. "Who might that be?"

"You all, are the sons and daughters of my brothers and sisters. While I may have joined them later, I still knew them as my family, you all, therefore, are my family, my nieces, and nephews who I wish to see prosper and to protect under any cost." I replied. "Of course, should anyone else have an idea, I would be glad to hear it. I would be a fool to ignore the wisdom of others."

Demiurge then spoke. "We could also use magic to make those unaware turn away."

"Oh! We could grow trees too!" Mare said excitedly. "That would make it harder to see as well!"

"Brilliant ideas." Momonga said. "Brilliant. We will do it, all of it. Nazarick shall be hidden until we are positive we can emerge."

I could see Albeto trembling before she knelt. "Please forgive this foolish vessel for assuming she knew more!"

"There is nothing to forgive." I said gently. "I understand that you are proud of your home, and your place here. And rightfully so, I have not known a place more amazing than this, I have not known a place to hold more beauty than this. Your pride is well warranted. I feel that pride as well, but I see you all far more important than petty pride. If I have to lose some pride, but save even one if you, I will lose all the pride in the world."

"Y-you are too kind!" She cried out.

I shook my head, I did not see myself as kind. No, a kind man was not me. Before I could say anything more, Momonga interrupted.

"With our decisions made, Mare, you will be in charge of creating the hills and hiding Nazarick. Demiurge, you will watch and instruct on the positions of the hills so that it looks natural, but also offers us an advantage. I will come by later to cast an illusion spell, and after Mare has rested from his work, he will be in charge of growing the forest round and about. The rest will guard the floors with all wariness and care!" Momonga instructed "That out of the way and decided, I have one more question for each of you. I want to know what you all think of us, truthfully."

Shaltear was the first to respond. "Lord Momonga is power, beauty and wisdom incarnate. There is no being, living, dead, or undead that can match his power, and his wondrous righteous ruling. Lord Argenti is the embodiment of grace, kindness, skill and cunning thoughts. While kindness abounds towards those he loves, he is a demon and a terror to all who would harm Nazarick. The predator that all predator's fear."

Then Cocytus spoke in his strangled speech. "Lord. Momonga. Stands. Above. All. With. Power. Lord. Argenti. Stands. At. His. Left. Hand. As. The. Sword. And. Shield. Of. All. Power."

Then Aura spoke. "Lord Momonga is always thinking ahead of everyone, he knows their thoughts before they do. Yet despite his power, he is kind and compassionate. Lord Argenti is thoughtful and careful. Always looking for that that he can do for those he loves."

Mare spoke up next. "L-Lord Momonga is a good leader wh-who is kind as w-well as merciful. B-but scary when h-he needs to be. L-Lord Argenti is quiet and c-caring, wh-who looks out f-for us all."

"A true lord who makes choices quick and efficiently, whose wisdom and power I am not able to comprehend nor can I grasp, this is Lord Momonga. A terrible curse and destruction incarnate to those who wrong him, yet a blessing and an unending fountain of care to those who gain his favor, this is Lord Argenti."

"Supreme beings truly wonderful and merciful, who not only stayed when the others left us but even try to protect us despite it being us whose duty is to protect," Sebas said.

"And finally Albeto." Momonga spoke.

"Lord Momonga is the highest ranking of all the supreme being, Lord of all Nazarick, and the one to whom my heart and soul belongs. Lord Argenti is the shield that protects us, and the wall that defends us, and the sword that cuts down those against us. Truly you are powerful beings of whom we do not deserve." The succubus started.

"I see." Momonga said somewhat calmly, while I was barely keeping myself from shaking in confusion and the sudden weight of their expectations. "I have heard your voices and your thoughts and given you your instructions, your orders. I must return my place as there is much to do. I expect each of you will do your best!" Momonga then stepped through a gate that lead elsewhere.

I watched Momonga leave then said. "Cocytus. Stay for a few moments, there is something I would like to do. I would have your aid in this matter."

"What. Is. It. Lord?" The insect being asked.

"After the others leave or make room, I wish for you to attack me." I could see the other guardians having confusion on their faces, wondering why I was ordering such a thing. Seeing their confusion I elaborated. "You are the best when it comes to using a sword or a held weapon of the guardians. I wish to test my own skill and power. With us being in a land without much knowledge, I need to be doubly sure of my own abilities, should there come a time when I am needed to use them."

"Simply brilliant!" Demiurge praised. "Truly only a supreme being would have the insight to do such a thing!"

"Er… sure…" I muttered, mostly to myself. "Will you accept my request Cocytus?"

"It. Would. Be. An. Honor. To. Be. A. Tool. For. Your. Use. My. Lord." He replied.

I nodded softly. "Then come. Let us make a space between us and the others, else they fall in the way."

"As. You. Wish. My. Lord."

Before long I was standing three dozen meters from the other guardians, and space of ten meters between Cocytus and I. I gripped Culling Thunder in my hands, forgoing Brilliant Scourge for this.

"My. Lord. I. Come." Cocytus spoke before drawing his sword and shooting towards me.

The moment he had started to move was the moment that my body reacted. I cast two quick spells which increased my speed and strength. The spells were augmented and made stronger by my rings. Firstly, I already had a ring that increased my strength, speed, and dexterity, then the spells were boosted by a ring that doubled the effect of magic, which was further boosted by a ring that doubled any augment to my body, which also boosted my first ring.

In the end, my enchanted ring, boosted by one ring gave me a sixty percent increase of strength, speed, and dexterity. Then the spells, boosted by two rings, gave me another sixty percent increase of speed and strength. While I could have gotten up to four hundred percent increase using the strongest spell I had, which offered a one hundred percent increase before it went through the rings, it would take longer than I wanted to.

These rings and spells, along with my other equipment, was the reason my I had been feared in Yggdrasil. It had been through months and months of trial and error before I could get it right. But through my effort, I was given the title. Argenti, Dragon's Bane.

My build was made to use magic and enhancements to augment my physical attacks, while my shield was enchanted to absorb fifty percent of magic attacks. All the potential damage would be given to me as magic points. Then I had rings for all the elements save one, and they too would absorb thirty percent of that element. The element I did not have a ring for, I had a necklace, made to absorb forty percent of lightning damage.

These things, augmented further by my ring that boosted augments, made it so that many of the bosses and players who relied on magic would be doing almost no damage to me. Of course, those like Touch me who relied almost solely on physical damage were harder, but I still had my own magic and spells to give me an edge. That being said, Touch Me was the one who I could never best. He was the one who had stood at the top, and no matter how hard I had tried, I had always been beaten by him, even if there were a few close matches.

Cocytus drew near and attacked, swinging his blade down towards me in a powerful arc. Reacting swiftly, I parried the blow, letting his blade slide along the shaft of my spear, before I shifted and swung my spear before he could react, stopping the butt before his chest. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. "That's enough. That tells me I still have some instinctive skill at the very least. Thank you Cocytus, Perhaps we could spar further on a later date?"

"It. Would. Be. An. Honor." He replied.

I nodded before saying. "Thank you again. I must go and attend to other things." I started before stepping through a portal.

Line Break

The guardians watched as Argenti stepped through the portal, and immediately began talking.

"Did you see that?!" Aura asked excitedly. "I mean Lord Momonga has a general feel to him that screens power! But Lord Argenti! I never could have imagined that something could move that fast!"

"Dear Aura." Demiurge said pleasantly. "That was just the beginning of his power. If you noticed, he only used a tier two spell, I am positive he could use a tier ten."

"That's amazing!" Aura cried.

"What about you Cocytus?" Shaltear asked. "How did it feel?"

"With. A. Spear. There. Is. No. Equal." Cocytus stated. "Just. As. Lord. Momonga. Has. No. Rival. In. Magic."

"Yes." Sebas said. "I know Lord Touch Me, because he created me, had yet to find a match with the sword. And even he found Lord Momonga, and Lord Argenti to be difficult foes."

Albeto nodded. "Our supreme rulers, Lord Momonga, and Lord Argenti truly are beyond anything we could ever hope to be. Lord Momonga truly is wiser than anyone else, and Lord Argenti kinder. Even when I overstepped myself, and made a mockery of myself in thinking I could know more, they forgave me. We truly are fortunate to have such great rulers."

"Yes!" Mare said. "A-and Lord Argenti even called us his family! H-he said we were the sons and daughters of his brothers and sisters! So we're family!" The shy boy was talking faster than he almost ever did, stumbling over his words.

"To. Be. Called. Family. By. Such. Great. Beings. Is. An. Honor. We. Do. Not. Deserve. Yet. He. Has. Given. It. To. Us. Regardless." Cocytus said.

"Yes." Shaltear said. "Speaking of honor…" she glared at Albeto. "We still have to decide who will have the honor of becoming Lord Momonga's head wife!"

Line Break

The day was new, and I stood beside Momonga as we watched Mare finishing his work, having found the skeletal man out watching already. [Are you sure this will work?] I asked Momonga through a mental message.

[Yes.] He replied. [As long as those who come through are weak enough to be affected. Then it will work. If they're strong enough to get through, then I'm not sure many of our guardians can handle, whatever it is.]

[I see.] I replied. [Then let us make ready for anything.]

"Lord Momonga! I'm finished!" Mare called running over to us. "Oh! L-Lord Argenti! I didn't know you were here too!"

I laughed, bending down, I ruffled the elf's hair. "Worry not. I didn't announce myself. You have done nothing wrong."

Momonga looked up towards the sky, then spoke. "it is time."

Lifting his hands into the air, I watched as several magic circles formed. "Demon Eye."

A sphere of energy exploded out of the skeleton, passing through us without harm as if it was not there.

The grass rustled as the spear expanded, shooting through the earth until it covered the whole tomb and a great many kilometers beyond.

Then, after it seemed like it would race outwards forever, it froze, and a large red and black eye appeared in the sky. The sclera was crimson, the iris black as night, and the pupil a bright gold. Then all at once, the dome, and they vanished.

"It is done." Momonga said.

I was in awe as this happened. When my eyes moved to Momonga, I began to feel something different, I could his power, so great and vast it was as an ocean. Yet I did not feel fear, nor did I feel threatened. Instead, I began to feel deep respect growing for the Lich King.

I felt assured that if we ever fought, I would have a chance at winning. I could easily kill the Lich if I was in range to strike. The only problem would be staying alive until I reached that range. But he would have the problem of killing before I reached. It was a fifty-fifty scenario to me, but still, yet, I hoped that day would never come.

"Mare, you can begin growing trees whenever you are rested well enough." I started, pulling my mind from darker thoughts.

"I'm ready now My Lord!" He replied.

"If you're sure. Don't over stress yourself."

"You truly do care for them, don't you?" Momonga said.

I replied with a sharp nod. "I'm the other world, I had nothing. No one to care for me. I was alone. You guys, even these gave me a family. For the comfort they offered me, even if they did not know, I can never repay."

"Be a good ruler, and care for them." Momonga replied. "That is all they want."

I nodded as I watched trees begin sprouting from the ground. "We should go, there is still much to do. If we still have that Mirror of Observation, then we can scope out the lands that Sebas was unable to."

Momonga nodded in agreement.

Before long we found ourselves in Momonga's study, where he had called Sebas to help with learning how to use the mirror. The butler was more than happy to oblige. And before long, we were both able to use it. Which lead to my current situation.

I punched the wall with enough force to shatter several layers of the thick stone, of course, Nazarick began repairing itself instantly. I cursed as my eyes turned back to the mirror. "I'm going." I growled, my voice reaching an all-time low. "If you're not going that is fine. But I will sit by and watch this butchery when I have able strength."

We had been discussing what to do about it, while I had been insisting we needed to go. My insistence stopped and my resolve hardened in fires of disgust and hatred as I saw the soldiers begin to murder children and rape begin to rape women.

Momonga nodded. "We will go. I'm calling Albeto."

I nodded but said. "Don't make me wait."

Teleporting from the room to the fifth level where Cocytus resided, I informed him of my departure, before I teleported back to Momonga, where we stepped through a gate, to a see a sight that made my blood boil in rage.

Two girls lay on the ground, one shielding the other with her body. The one acting as a shield had a deep cut across her back. Even as it was, I could tell she was going to die, despite this, she was still trying to protect the younger.

I heard the words, grasp heart, and knew the soldiers would be no problem. I knelt and gripped the elder girl's shoulder. Said girl looked up at me, and fear flew across her face. I reached into my inventory and pulled out a healing potion. "Drink this." I commanded. "It will heal you." I could see her apprehension and growled out. "There's no time to be finicky! In a few moments, you'll bleed to death! Drink the damn thing!"

She, seeming to understand, lifted the potion to her lips and drank, almost immediately she was healed.

I smiled seeing this, only for the younger to look up at me and scream in fear. I grilled my head as the sounded echoed through my skull. "Hush child, I'm here to save you."

"I-it gave me a potion to same me Nemu."

"It?" I chuckled. "I suppose as a giant lizard I am an it. Now, There are some monsters that need to be slain, will you be fine here now?"

"Wait." Momonga said, tossing the two girls a pair of goblin horns. "I'm going to cast some protective wards around them after Albeto arrives, you go ahead brother, my death knight has already gone."

I nodded my head. "Then excuse me for me a moment." I took ten seconds to cast three-tier five spells, one for strength, one for speed and one for agility. Now I was blessed two hundred and sixty percent more than my base character. I shot off like lightning, my feet thundering across the ground as I pulled my weapons out.

Line Break

The soldiers were in the town square, most frozen in fear, a few able to overcome and attack the giant undead that was slaughtering their brothers in arms.

Two decided to go a different route, by taking a villager hostage and shouting out. "Stop! Or we'll kill this man!" If their hearts hadn't been filled with fear, they would have known the folly of trying to use one of the living as a hostage of the undead.

The man holding the sword to the villager's throat was blasted away, a massive spread nailing him to the wall of a house.

"Eh?" The one who had spoken said, confused. The undead was before him, the spear came from the right.

Slowly he turned to see a lizard twice his height standing before him. And he felt one thing. Fear.

Line Break

I glared down at the pathetic human. I could smell an odor wafting from the man before it was overpowered by the smell of piss. My lips pulled back in a harsh smile as held out my hand, and my spear pulled itself from the wall, the teeth in the blade ensuring it pulled the stuck man with it, at least part of the way. I caught my spear and swung, batting the man I had speared hard enough his corpse sailed out of the village.

I leveled my glare with the man as Momomga made his way into the village center. "Who sent you?" I asked the man.

"N-no one sent us!" He cried out.

"Don't lie to me! Soldiers do not just attack villages at random! Who. Sent. You!?" I snarled.

"Kill me if you will! I'll not tell you a thing!" He cried out.

"Kill you?" I laughed darkly. "Did you know the human body has two hundred and six bones in it? Most of which can be broken more than once? If you don't want to know what it feels like to have every one broken to the size of a fly, you will tell me. Understand?"

The man stepped back, fear wide in his eyes, drawing his sword he attacked, and I defended, not from him, no, from Albeto. My spear caught her ax stopping it from touching the man, while his sword shattered on my monk robes, enchanted to be stronger than many of the better armors out there. "You should know Albeto, something that weak could never harm me."

"Y-yes my Lord." She spoke. "B-but why spare him?"

My eyes turned back to the trembling man. "I didn't. He could have talked and had a swift death… now, he will plead for death before we are finished." I could tell the villagers were unnerved by my saying, so I thought throwing in something else might be good, to calm them a bit. "Anyone who touches a child with ill intentions is worthy of nothing less. These men came to slaughter the innocent. They gave away their humanity, and so they shall die as monsters."

"I see…" Albeto said, as I gripped the man, sending a silent message to Sebas, that the man was not to be killed, but not allowed to move until I arrived. Then I opened a gate and tossed him through.

I turned to most of the other soldiers not yet dead, and those who were not were rounded up against a house trembling in fear.

I turned to Momonga who I noted was wearing his jealousy mask. "I'll let you deal with these. I'm going to look around for any injured ones to heal. Then I'll help with the graves."

I made my way through the village, contemplating. I had killed a man, and yet I felt nothing for it, but I still felt disgusted as I came across villages who had been slain. Fury would be a better word for it. Nor did I feel any regret or empathy as I found a soldier cowering behind a building, after choking the man to death, I still felt nothing.

I was able to find three villagers who were still living, only one was alive long enough to drink down a healing potion. The young man, an apprentice to the village blacksmith. I walked back toward the town center, where things had calmed down, and Momonga had sent his death knight away.

[I have decided to call myself Ainz Ooal Gown to these people.] Momonga said through a message. [That way, if there any other Yggdrasil players out there, they might hear of my name and recognize it. Perhaps we can find out what is happening, or why it happened.]

[If that's what you want, I'm fine with it.] I replied. I have a plan of my own for this young man, to get currency of this world, should ours not work.] I replied as I walked forward.

[Do tell.]

[He's a blacksmith. I'll have him make rings and jewelry, and then enchant them with weak enchantments, level one or two, maybe three, if everyone is as weak as these soldiers, then to them they will be great enchantments, and sell for a high price, despite being worth nothing to us.]

[And same enchantments don't stack. Brilliant.] The now minted Ainz said.

I stopped before the people, who were staring at the boy that walked with me with wide eyes. The front of his shirt stained with blood, but him having no damage. "Go on." I said. "I will not keep you from your people lad."

The boy nodded and ran to an older woman who hugged him fiercely. She looked up to me, despite her wrinkled face she gave a beautiful smile. "You saved my son… I… I can't thank you enough. How did you save him? I saw… I saw him get c-cut down."

"He was not dead when I reached him." I replied. "I was able to cast a small healing spell, and save him before he reached a point past return."

Seeing the villagers look at me wearily, I used a message spell to contact Ainz. [Did my torture speech scare them that bad?]

[No, they expect that we demand payment. I've already worked mine out with the village chief. Now it's your turn.]

I nodded. [Very well.] "Of course, I would like to request a few things be made for me. He is a blacksmith correct?"

"Yes! Well, an apprentice". He replied.

I nodded. "Then we will talk more, later. For now, boy, eat and rest. You've had a trying day."

Chapter End

Well, guys here's another one! I hope it's okay.

Thank you for reading! And leave a review if you'd like!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Kuroi Tetsu: Albeto must be the female version of Alberto, that's what autocorrect kept trying to change it to. Thanks, by the way, chances are I would have never seen that I was spelling her name wrong.

StormSlitner: No. He will not have a human form. That was never in my original plan for this. The way I created him, his build was made for practicality, and not roleplay. He has no skills in illusion or transformation magics, thus cannot assume a human form without outside influence. Beyond that, I had wanted his main 'challenge' through the story to be getting people to trust him. A hard task for the most part when you're an enormous lizard. Now, I am writing two other overlord fanfics, one where the main character is human, and the other where he has a human form. One has the first chapter published already - Under The Willow Tree - and the other is still in progress. Anyhow, while I am willing to bend on many smaller things in this, him 'not being human' was going to be a main theme from the beginning. Changing that would murder my plot.

Gamma-X: Him being tall was one of the main themes in my head when I first concocted this and vomited its rough form into words. I was actually, originally, going to pair Lupusregina and CZ2128 Delta with Argenti. I was going to try to make them have a sort of feud, however, unlike Albedo and Shaltear, they would be able to work together to try and get Argenti. I was hoping to play off their overly emotional - Lupus, and no emotion - CZ, to try and make it somewhat comical. But I don't really know that much about overlord, and I felt Yuri and Narberal would be easier to write, I still believe do, but I've been regretting not saying 'fuck it' and just using Lupus and CZ since I published chapter one.

Warning! There is a Lemon in this chapter! It was originally just something that sort just happened, then I decided to use it to hopefully help show some of the mental changes that the OC is going through in actually becomingg his character.

Warning! Lemon contains things that some may be uncomfortable with! Cervix Penetration, Light Inflation.

Now, before anyone comments about the themes, I use in my sex scenes. The way I view porn, written or otherwise, is much like I view writing. It's an escape from reality. I like thing in it that I cannot do, either because morals, or it's simply impossible. Anyhow, that is why my Lemons are and will be not natural.

**Argenti - The Lord of Thunder**

Chapter Two

"Elder! Lord Ainz! Lord Argenti!" A villager cried, running toward us. "There are soldiers coming!"

"Soldiers?" Ainz asked. "Albedo, find them, do not kill them unless they wear the same armor as these, and do not be seen. Return to me and tell me if they are different, or if they are the same, and you've slain them."

"As you say, my love." She stated before taking off, heading out of the village in the direction the man had come.

I stood by silently, watching and waiting, it wasn't that I didn't trust Albedo's abilities, no it was the opposite in fact. But I was nervous, we were in a land that we didn't know, and facing an unknown people. Given that the soldiers before were relatively weak, One could assume that these would be too. But there was always the chance that they were stronger than we.

Albedo returned long before the knights arrived. "They're not the same." She stated calmly. "Though they do seem to be a little stronger, nothing that is a danger to any of us."

"Good." Ainz said. "Then we will wait and greet them at the head of the village. Unless you think that it is not a good idea, Argenti."

"No, it is fine." I replied. "However I do think we should be prepared, just because they are not the same, does not mean that they are not hostile."

"Agreed." Ainz stated.

We made our way to the edge of the village in time to see the knights drawing near. It would only be a few moments before they arrived.

"Remind you of anything?" I chuckled as I watched them coming closer.

"Yes." He replied softly. "Almost like that trap we walked into to get the loot from our enemies."

I nodded. "It was a good day."

"Indeed it was." Ainz replied.

The knights stopped before us, the lead one dismounting, he looked at us with a cold glare. "Do you know of the knights that were said to be ransacking and destroying villages?"

I looked over to the pile of bodies with the knight's armor on each one. "They're no longer a threat." I replied I could feel the distrust many of the men had, not that I could blame them, no. Being as I was a very large crocodile on two legs that held a spear and spoke… I wouldn't trust myself either.

"We saw what they were doing and could not stand the act, so we liberated the village of them." Ainz said.

"Then, you have my thanks, friend." The man said. "I would not have made it in time to save them it seems." He extended a hand, which Ainz shook. "My name is Gazef Stronoff. I lead these men behind me. We were tasked with hunting down the knights who were destroying villages."

Ainz nodded slowly. "I see. They shouldn't be a problem any longer, lest this is not their whole number."

Almost immediately after he finished speaking a soldier ran up to Gazef, his face showing concern. "Captain! Unknown figures have popped up around the village, they have us completely encircled!"

Gazef turned back to us with a serious expression. "I hate to ask you for a favor after you've already done so much, but, I would like to enlist your help to clear these attackers away."

I was about to accept, but Ainz spoke before me. "I am afraid I must decline." Ainz spoke. "We have already done more than we intended when we left our home."

Gazef closed his eyes, but nodded, then asked. "Then can I ask you to watch over this village and ensure no harm comes to it?"

"Yes." Ainz and I replied simultaneously, while I was pleased that he agreed to that at least, I was still curious about why he denied the man's first request, at least until he handed the man a small wooden idol, claiming it to be a charm. I understood then.

"I suppose we should inform the village, they will need to stay in the chief's house for the moment. Until these foes are gone." I said and turned back toward the village. Ignoring the muttering from some of the soldiers behind me. 'They're not worth my time.' The thought was gone almost as soon as it arrived.

Upon entering the chief's house, I had to stoop down and put my spear in my inventory. I saw that the villagers were still inside, and I spoke. "I fear that you cannot leave just yet. While the soldiers that came were not a threat, there came others after them that are a threat. Until they are destroyed, it would be best to stay inside. It will be easier to protect you all of you're not scattered abroad."

Most of the villagers nodded in understanding and grim acceptance, the others merely sighed, praying that it would not last long.

I sat on the floor, suddenly regretting my choice in race, I hadn't known that I would have to fit in cramped spaces! A few of the villagers looked at me curiously as I curled my tail around my body. It was truly amazing how quickly I was learning to use the fifth limb.

My attention was quickly pulled from my amazement as I saw one of the two girls we had saved when we arrived, the younger, making her way over to me. She stared up at me with big side eyes. I internally laughed at that, even sitting down I was taller than the average man.

"Hello, young one." I spoke, my voice still the gravelly tone it had been since I arrived. "How are you doing?"

She looked down at herself. "I'm doing great!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "Thank you for saving us, mister!"

I chuckled, reaching out my hand to the small girl, I heard a few gasps among the people, though I ignored them, along with the minor irritation I felt for the ungrateful lot. I rubbed the girl's head, messing up her hair. "I am happy to be able to help. What is your name child?"

"My name is Nemu, my big sister is Enri!" She spoke, her voice filled with excitement.

"Well, Nemu. I'm glad you're alright. It is always a joy to see life abounding so vicariously."

My attention was drawn to Ainz as he hummed in consideration. I could see that he was using a spell to watch someone, probably Gazef. I idly wondered what it must be like to be able to use so many magics. I had maxed out three branches magic, healing, lightning, and augmentation. Then I had maxed my spear skill, shield skill, and enchanting skill, finally having maxed my race skills. Ainz, or Momonga at the time, had focused purely on magic.

His was a build meant more for roleplay, but that was not to say it was weak. Mine, however, was created with the purpose of solo fighting bosses. Using magic damage to increase my own power and be able to dish out a near unmatched amount of straight damage. Despite having lightning magic, I rarely used it unless my enemy was too far out of range. That was its only purpose for me in Yggdrasil. It was quick and accurate while being moderately powerful with the longest range, aside from holy magic, which was far to slow for my liking.

I shook the thoughts from my head, we had made different characters, just like we were different people with different ideas.

As I sat silently pondering just how different we were, I heard Ainz speak. "I suppose it's about time. Are you coming, Argenti?"

"I'll stay, rats may come." I replied, it wasn't a hard message to figure out, but it would at least keep the villagers from panicking too much.

Ainz nodded before he and Albedo vanished, being replaced with a panting Gazef. The man looked around in confusion, then smiled as realization crossed his face. He passed out almost immediately after, and I caught his falling form, ensuring that he didn't damage himself farther. I concidered healing his body, but figured I had already done enough for the man. I shook my head of the thought, and my attention was soon dragged away by the chattering girl in my lap.

As we waited for Ainz to return, I focused on my hearing, and sense of smell, skills I gained from my race choice. I could hear the sounds of the villager's hearts, I could smell an odd odor in the air that I somehow knew was fear, I could smell the scent of meat along with everything else. It smelled heavenly. As I continued to focus on my race skills, my mouth opened the slightest amount and my tongue flicked out. I could taste the air, and when I pulled my tongue back in, I knew what was hot, and what was warm, and what was cold.

I idly considered the uses of these skills, now that I was aware of them. In Yggdrasil, the 'Reptilian Senses' were never terribly useful. I had only ever used them when I was in a tight space and didn't know where my enemies were. My eyes closed as I let my senses rein for several long moments. I felt as if I could tell where everything was around me. I felt as if I was more aware than I ever had been as a human.

I was pleased with this discovery. It would make it far harder for anyone to sneak up on me. That had always been one of my largest weaknesses in Yggdrasil. I frowned a bit, if only it had been this useful in-game.

I felt my muscles tense as I prepared to attack any who entered, for I could smell, hear and taste two beings approaching, though I relaxed as I heard the voices of Ainz and Albedo.

The two stepped into the door and Ainz spoke. "The offending party is gone."

"Good." I replied. "Then this place is safe for the time being." I then notice Nemu asleep in my lap and felt my lips pull back into a smile. 'I guess I was too distracted playing with my senses outside of touch…' I mentally chuckled.

I glanced up at Albedo and noticed her fuming silently. "Be at ease Albedo." I spoke. "What kind of person would I be if I could not stand the future heirs of life?"

Despite her wearing her helm, I could tell she was confused and taken aback. "I'm afraid I don't understand…" She spoke.

"One child is more precious than all the gold in the world. When this child grows, if she bears three children, and each of her children bears three children, and each of their children bears thee children, how many has she bore? How many has she given life to? And if she teaches ten men, and each of those teaches ten men, and each of those teaches ten more men, how many has she taught? How much knowledge has she spread? Each child has limitless potential, the potential to create kingdoms, to make armies, to teach thousands, and to build arts so great they were never thought possible. They hold the future of the world, of life, in their hands, though they do not know it, they are greater than anything that has been dug, built or bought, they hold more potential than anything else."

Albedo looked to the child, standing still for several long moments. "If you say so…" She muttered.

I chuckled as I reached out and gently shook the child, speaking. "Nemu, young one. It is time to rise."

The small blond girl slowly stirred, she blinked a few times, her large wide eyes staring up at me. After a few moments, her face stretched into a wide smile. I laughed as I saw this. "Did you have a good nap Nemu?"

"Yes, Mister!" She said, her face showing her pure innocent nature. In truth, this is what I had always envied children over. They were untainted by the wiles of the world, for the most part. I despised the thought of their innocence being ripped from them as they began to understand the world in truth.

"Truly… ignorance is bliss…" I muttered under my breath before I stood and carefully set Nemu to her feet. "Well child, we must be off. Though I will be sure to come by and check on you and your village in the future."

She smiled brightly at this. "Really?! I can't wait! B-but why do you have to go?" She finished with a pout.

"There are many things we must tend to." I replied, rubbing her head once more, and my lips pulled up revealing my teeth in what was meant to be a smile. Yet for as frightening as it probably looked, she was unafraid. "You'll be good for your sister now won't you?" I asked.

She nodded happily and I felt a pang of sadness. The reality that her parents wouldn't be returning hadn't set into the girl yet. I did not envy her for when it did. I wished I knew what I could say to help her through, but I had never been one to talk to others, emotionally at least, I had always been a recluse. In truth, I had rarely ever spoken to anyone outside of my language tutors IRL or other players when I was selling my wares until I joined Nazarick's forces at least.

I pushed the thoughts from my head as I followed Ainz to the door, I stopped before I left and turned to the villagers. "Unless Ainz has a problem with it, I will return in two weeks time to speak about our dealings. If you need more time, I am willing to wait. I will not rush you in this time." It would be good if the craftmenship failtered due to greef.

I could see looks of thankfulness on the faces of those in the house. None spoke up and I turned and stepped outside to find Ainz and Albedo waiting.

"Gate." Spoke Ainz.

"So, how did it go?" I asked as we stepped through the dark portal.

"Interesting." Ainz replied as we came through, into Nazarick. "They had Yggdrasill summons and items from Yggdrasill. One summoned a mid-tier angel called Dominion Authority via sealing crystal."

"He also started the angel was the highest tier summon." Albedo stated.

"How odd…" I wondered aloud. "I guess everything about humans is weak here? If they need a crystal to call upon such a weak monster." I shrugged my shoulders, I never was a great thinker. I could come up with a good plan or scheme on my own, but I was not able to make use of every piece of information like many of my guildmates had. "I wonder what else they have that's from Yggdrasill?"

"Definitely something we should look into." Ainz spoke. "Albedo, please inform Neuronist to get all the information she can from the one we captured. It would be a shame to let it go to waste so quickly."

The succubus dipped her head in acceptance. "I will go immediately. Shall I return to the throne room when I am finished? Or perhaps your bedchamber?"

"The, er, throne room will be fine. Oh, and when you are finished, please call the guardians to the throne room. I wish to announce my new name to Nazarick." Ainz started.

Albedo frowned but complied nonetheless.

After she left, I let out a snort of amusement. "Oh my friend, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Ainz merely shook his head. "Only time will tell."

Line Break

After Ainz announced his new name, I asked Cocytus to meet me on the sixth floor after two hours, he happily complied.

When I reached the sixth floor I was welcomed by the two dark elf guardians. "Aura, Mare." Greeted. "How are you today?"

"We're doing great Lord Argenti!" Aura chirped happily.

"Y-yeah… w-we're doing well." Mare said nervously.

"Are you coming to train with Cocytus again?" Aura asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied. "I hope you don't mind."

"No! Not at all!" Aura cried. "We love watching you practice! Even some of the battle maids come to watch!"

"Ah. So were you going to call them?" I asked.

Aura looked away. "That's not a problem is it?" She asked, mildly frightened.

"As long as they're not doing anything important." I replied before I frowned. "Speaking of which, I may have my own hands full in a few weeks time."

"Why is that?" Aura asked.

"I made some dealing with the humans in a village not far from here." I replied. "So that we can have a steady income of this lands currency, and perhaps even information."

Aura tilted her head in confusion and I laughed. "I'm becoming a merchant. I'll have to go around, buying and selling things."

"Ah... Oh! Like Demiurge said you were before you came to Nazarick!" She said happily before her face dawned a look of horror. "Are you leaving us?! Please don't peace us!" She cried, clinging to my leg.

I reached down and gently picked her up. "Don't you worry." I said, doing my best to comfort her. "I would not leave you guys for all the good I'm the world."

"You promise?" She asked cutely.

I nodded. "I promise." I glanced up as I heard the sound of Cocytus walking into the arena. Gently setting Aura down I grinned, my teeth showing in my vicious smile. "Now go call your friends."

The small dark elf nodded and replied with an excited 'Mmm!' Before she dashed off.

I turned my attention to the large insect-like creature that was approaching. "Cocytus." I greeted.

"**My. Lord**." Came his drawn-out reply.

I enjoyed speaking with Cocytus, his difficulty in speaking made him prefer to say what needed to be said, nothing more. Whereas Demiurge, Albedo and Shaltear would add meaningless titles and praise. "I'm glad you're willing to do this." I stated, pulling my shield and spear from my inventory.

"**It. Is. An. Honor. My. Lord**." Came his reply.

I gripped my gear as Cocytus readied his dual katana. It was I who made the first move, for towing magic, I pushed forward, keeping my shield before me, ready to defend, and my spear pointed at my adversary.

A stabbed forward with my weapon, using its superior reach to attack before I was in range of Cocytus's blades. The problem with this method was shown quickly, without much length behind my hand I had far less leverage. Cocytus's sword came down, forcing my spear's deadly point away from him. I yanked the weapon back as he closed the distance.

I lifted my shield to block his first strike and dodged the second. Now with a better grasp on my weapon, I stabbed forward again. Again it was deflected, though this time with far more effort. I twisted and blocked a third strike, before bringing my weapon around in a wide arc.

Cocytus was forced to leap back, knowing he could not stop the strike. I pressed my advantage, thrusting my weapon forward, deflected as I anticipated, yet left his left open, stepping forward, I blocked a strike from his right and swung my spear again. He was forced to block, or at least try to.

The force of the blow caused him to lose balance, and taking my chance I pushed forward, bashing him with my shield. Already unbalanced, he nearly fell backward, only saving himself be leaping in the direction of his fall. Stabilizing himself in the air he landed gracefully. It was hard for me to imagine that he could land gracefully, given his size, yet he accomplished it all the same.

"So, I've been thinking." I spoke as I felt the presence of Aura, Yuri Alpha, Narberal Gamma, Lupusregina Beta, and Cz2128 Delta. As the five approached, Cocytus prepared his attack. "I want to train with Albedo and Shaltear as well."

The large insect being nearly faltered in his strike. I blocked the mighty blow, it would have tipped me backward had my tail not slapped to the ground to keep me stable. "**Might. I. Ask. Why?**" Cocytus asked as he launched more attacks, which I was able to block.

Throwing his blades off my shield, I thrust my spear towards the center of his chest. He twisted away, just barely, in time. "Well, you see." I began. "I can train and spar with you all want, and I will get great at fighting you, and you alone. If I want to be prepared for any amount variety I may encounter, should there be anything that nears our strength, I need to train with variety. You for are great at damage output, whilst Albedo is best at defense, Shaltear is more of a combination of both." I took a slow breath as I launched attacks that were dodged or deflected, and blocked, deflected and dodge attacks in turn. "By training with a variety, I can be prepared to encounter a variety. Granted it isn't a perfect solution, but it's a start at the very least." I could see he was thinking as we danced around each other.

"**I. See.**" He replied as he launched several powerful attacks in quick succession, each blow I blocked rattled my bones and each seeing I dodged had the air roaring as it was shredded before the blade. As his blade struck again, I shoved off, counterbalancing him. I thrust my spear at his throat, which he managed to twist around. "**Then. Should. I. Train. With. Them. As. Well?**" He asked.

I launched a fury of jabs, swings, and bashes at Cocytus, which he was able to weather relatively well. I did manage to get a few hits on his armored body, my blade piercing the protective layer more times than not. It would be fixed later in the forge easily enough. "I guess that's up to you really." I replied. "Do you want o train with them? Do you feel like you're unbalanced, of unprepared to fight those with who use a different method?"

He leaped back, staying silent for several long moments before he finally spoke. "**Yes. I. Do.**"

I nodded. "Then should they be willing, I would advise it."

"**Agreed.**"

We launched into another bout of attacking and defending, a deadly dance that we both loved, each moment moving to attack and counter each other.

As we fought I found myself pressed harder and harder, until my spear was knocked from my hands and I found a sword under my chin.

I gave a grin as I looked at Cocytus, he may have technically bested me, but he had received far more damage in our spare. He stood panting, his breath coming ragged puffs.

"You've improved." I noted. "You took far less damage than last time."

"**But. I. Still. Can. Not. Best. You. When. You. Use. Your. Magic.**"

I snorted as he dropped to a knee in exhaustion. "Don't feel ashamed about that. Few could, in fact, going all out, Touch Me was the only one who could best me in a physical battle."

Cocytus bowed his head. "**I. Know. That. Well. But. As. A. Warrior. I. Strive. To. Be. Ever. Better.**"

I put my hand on his shoulder. "And you are getting better, Cocytus. Disarming me is no small feat, my friend. It happened only a few times before we arrived here." I spoke, 'though that was mostly because few people knew of the disarming ability.' I added in thought.

"**Your. Praise. Is. To. Much. My. Lord. I. Am. Not. Worthy.**"

I chuckled, idly casting a healing spell on the guardian. "Regardless, I feel you are worthy. Now, let us go and get your armor repaired." I stowed away my spear and shield, then gripped Cocytus and pulled him up. I glanced up at the four maids, and now two guardians who were watching us. "Do any of you wish to join us?" I asked, remembering the changes that were made to Yuri and Narberal. I needed to deal with this before it grew out of control, much like how it seemed Albedo was becoming.

The maids agreed, along with Aura. A simple 'Gate' spell cast by a scroll I had, and we were on our way. The hall that lead to the forge was long and dark. Ominous even. The Forge itself was no different in color, it was a large room, the walls, floor and ceiling nearly black as night. However, unlike the hall, it was illuminated by roaring flames that spewed from a trough on the other end. Anvils of different sizes and smithing tools were spread throughout the room.

This was the only room I had any hand in creating, the room and its NPC's. Much like my build, the room and NPCs were made for practicality first, appearance second.

"Forge Master Sidero." I greeted.

The dwarf looked up at me, then Cocytus, his eyes lighting up at Cocytus's armor. "Ah, more work, more work. Good, good." He spoke. I idly remembered the background I had given him.

'Born in a forge, under the tune of swinging hammers and in a bed of soot along with his three brothers. His life is the forge, it is all he lives for. Building, repairing, crafting. He cares for nothing else than to forge for Nazarick and it's allies.' I cringed inwardly at the cheap excuse of a backstory, but what was done, was done.

My mind idly wondered to the three other Forge Masters. Forge Master Chalkos, who dealt with the crafting of saddles and armor for mounts. Forge Master Oreíchalkos, who dealt with crafting weapons. And Forge Master Chrysos, who dealt with crafting jewelry. Of course, Forge Master Sidero was the one who dealt with armor for players and NPC, not of the mounted variety. Each had been maxed in their knowledge and skill with their craft. Each also had a near identical backstory. The four brothers of the Forge.

"Wow!" Aura said as she gazed around. "This is the place Lord Argenti made?"

I chuckled and ruffled the little elf's hair. "It's nothing special, I am not near as creative as the others, or even these four Forge Masters. The sixth floor is far more impressive. Blue planet was incredibly talented." I stayed silent for a few moments before I turned to the Maids. "Yuri Alpha, Narberal Gamma, I would like to speak to you two, if you're not busy."

The two turned to me, surprised, and more than a little flustered. "We are not busy." Yuri spoke with a calm voice, though her eyes showed panic.

'Strange.' I idly thought. 'As a human, I would have missed most of these little signs they're showing. I wouldn't know that they were panicked in the slightest.'

I turned to the other two maids. "Please take care of Aura, I do not believe she has been down this way yet."

"Alrighty!" Lupusregina, Lupus for short, said cheerily.

"As you command." CZ said emotionlessly.

"Very well. Yuri, Narberal, please follow me." I spoke, creating another Gate.

I suddenly regretted my destination when I saw their faces a bright red color. In an effort to go somewhere I knew we could speak privately, and not risk being interrupted, I had taken them to my room.

"We, please take a seat." I spoke, motioning to the table that sat in the corner, a bench against the two walls, and chairs on the open ends. The bench had been made larger, and farther away from the table, while the chairs were more akin to bar stools that a standard chair.

I sat at the bench while the two maids sat across from me, nervously glancing about. I sighed, wishing I knew better how to speak to people. "Do you know what I wanted to speak to you about?" I asked.

The two shook their heads, confusion in their eyes, along with more than a little fear, accompanied with adoration and hope.

"You two..." I started slowly. "You two are in love with me." Yuri stayed calm and composed while her face turned a near crimson, and Narberal began stuttering incoherently. "Narberal." I spoke gently. "Be calm." I didn't know how to best go about this, so I figured, like a handmade, rip it off quick. "Your love is not of your own doing. I, we, I changed you."

The two looked even more confused, so I decided to tell them, the best I could without flat out revealing that they were created in a game world. "The nine realms, or worlds, however you wish to put it... They were, they were ending."

"Ending?" Yuri asked, confused.

"The nine worlds, us, Nazarick, and everyone inside, we're going to be destroyed. There was nothing we could do about it.we, and others from many other guilds fought the coming end... But it was for naught. Nothing we did would slow the coming tide. We could have left, but Ainz, Momonga at the time, and I decided that we would stay. We put our life into you and the guild... If it had to end, we would stay there with it. As one of our, last acts, we decided that since we were going to cease, along with everything else, we could have a bit of childish fun... So we, I changed you two and made you love me. It was more of a last little jest, not that I don't find you attractive or enjoy your company, I do, but I thought we were about to be destroyed. So I indulged myself with this. I am sorry. If I had known it would have lasting effects, I would not have changed anything about you. It was never my intention to force this on you two. I wish to ask, what must I do for your forgiveness?"

Yuri closed her eyes for several moments while Narberal shifted nervously. "While I must say I am not exactly pleased that you did this, I am not displeased either. We were created for the use of the Supreme Beings. I take it that we cannot be changed back?"

"No." I sighed.

"Then, I have a selfish request." She said, I motioned for her to continue. "I wish for you to try to love me. Or at least accept me. I love you, from what I understand, that is part of me now, that is something that will never change."

"I-I wish for the same." Narberal said shyly.

"I see. Then, I suggest we meet every day and eat, and talk together. For a month at the very least, and see where that goes. Is that acceptable?" I asked.

The two nodded, and I gave a sigh of relief, only to freeze when Narberal spoke. "May I ask a question, My Lord?"

"Ask away." I replied.

She shifted nervously for a moment. "Why would you bother with trying to make us happy? You could easily order us to do anything and then ignore us. We are not as useful, not as powerful as many of the other females. So why do you choose to do this for us?"

I sighed, glad I couldn't blush with the scales over my face, though I did feel my blood flowing to what would be my cheeks, in embarrassment. "Aside from the fact that I find you two attractive?" I muttered. "Well, part of the reason is that your love for me is my fault, and I feel I must take responsibility. However, I have also always admired you two, even before we came here."

"So it is not just out of obligation?" Yuri asked before Narberal could say anything.

"No. It is not. Obligation isn't the reason."

Narberal gave a sigh and relaxed.

I stood slowly, allowing my body to stretch, then I spoke. "So, shall we go get something to eat?"

"Ah... We don't require food." Yuri spoke.

"But that doesn't mean it's not enjoyable to eat." I replied. "Bonding over a meal has always been something I enjoyed."

The two nodded in acceptance, and we were soon on our way.

The meal was awkward, neither Yuri or Narberal had ever done anything like it, so they didn't know how to act, or what to say, while I had always been socially awkward. It made for a strange, but enjoyable time, and more than a little embarrassing.

After the meal, and a light chat, we went our separate ways. I headed to the Grave Vault of Adipocere.

As I neared the structure I couldn't help but snort at what I heard. Screams and moans of pleasure and pain. Normally, I would have been against interrupting someone's 'fun time', be it as it may, I had learned that anytime Shaltear wasn't doing something important, or fighting with Albedo, she was spending time with her vampire brides and other servants.

I stopped before the entrance where a series of guards, minions, stood ready to fight. Upon seeing me, they had begun to move, and are haad the door pulled slightly open.

I stepped forward as it opened more, and almost stopped when I heard Shaltear's cry of rage.

"Who's interrupting me?!" She snarled out.

I idly chuckled and made my way into the enclosure. The 'Vault' if it could be called that, was a massive cavern, with many tunnels branching off, though my aim was the set of large doors that stood at the end of the massive room. As I walked, I ignored the ranting and cursing of the Vampire Queen. Instead, I focused on the ornate carvings and inlays on the doors.

It clashed with the eerie, plain look of the rest of the cavern. I reached the doors as Shaltear was snarling threats and curses. I couldn't help but grin as I gripped the pulls of the door.

With a heave, I threw the doors open, and Shaltear's curses died in her throat as she saw me, her eyes wide in surprise, and horror. "Come now Shaltear." I said. "I'm heartbroken, I didn't know you hated me so."

"M-M-My Lord!" She cried out, diving to the floor, bowing deeply, her forehead in the dirt. "I- I had no idea you were coming! I beg your forgiveness, Lord Argenti!"

I laughed heartily. "Get up Shaltear. I am not upset. If I had wanted a proper greeting I would have sent someone before me. I did this mostly for a prank."

"A prank...?" She asked slowly as she stood. "Wha...?"

"Yes. A prank. I was merely messing with you. Anyhow." I said, my struggling to keep my eyes on the vampire beauty before me. Usually, such a task would be simple, but with so many other undead beauties around, all in varying states of undress, and pleasure, it was difficult, especially with the lewd moans that echoed through the room. "I came here to ask something of you."

"You need more for something?" She asked excitedly. "I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"I want to start sparring with you." I stated. "Like I am with Cocytus. I wish to vary my practice so I will be less easily bested should a real challenge present itself outside of Nazarick."

"Ah..." She said. "I would be willing, it would be good to practice a bit here and there. Does Lord Ainz know about this?" She asked.

"No, I wanted to be sure you and Albedo were willing before I spoke with him."

"A-Albedo?!" She almost cried out. "Why do you want to train with her?!"

I sighed. "Because you, Cocytus, and Albedo all have very different fighting styles, if I wish to keep my practice varied, and keep myself prepared, then I need to fight as many different styles as I can. I know you're feud with her, but even you cannot deny that she is a powerful warrior."

Shaltear huffed. "I suppose so..." She muttered, obviously not happy, but accepting.

"Good, then I can rely on you when I wish to spar?"

"As long as I am not doing something important for Lord Ainz or Nazarick." Came her reply.

"Of course." I said. "I would expect nothing less."

**XXX WARNING LEMON WARNING XXX**

"Before you leave... Do you wish for us to take care of that?" She asked, motioning to the large bulge in my robes.

I grunted, slightly disappointed that I didn't have the self-control to keep myself from getting excited. Before I could think of a response, there were two vampire brides before me, pulling at my robes.

I considered stopping them, however, that thought was pushed aside whenever my member fell from its confines.

As I looked at the vampiric woman moaning wantonly with my organ draped over my face, I began to realize just how much larger I really was than an average person. A normal man would have stood at somewhere around six feet, the brides stood between five and five and a half, I stood at twelve, give or take a few inches. The rest of my body followed suit. From comparison with the woman's face, I would guess that my member was fourteen inches in length. Meaning if I was 'normal' sized, it would be seven.

I quickly noted that my size wasn't the only 'inhuman' thing about the shaft. It looked to be four inches thick, from base to bear the end it held this girth. Instead of a mushroom-like head, it angled in much like a spearhead. Furthermore, the length of it was covered in fleshy hooks, I immediately realized masturbation would be best to impossible with those on it.

Shaltear eyed the appendage warily. "I didn't realize you would be so large..." She spoke almost casually.

"Neither did I." I hissed as the two vampires began licking and nibbling at my cock.

Shaltear motioned and a third bride approached.

I soon discovered the fleshy hooks were quite sensitive as the undead girls licked over me and lightly nibbled at the protrusions. Though, they were nowhere near as sensitive as the head of my shaft.

My mind was pulled from the pleasure as I head a lewd moan, I glanced up to see Shaltear on her bed, with another vampire woman licking and sucking at her entrance.

Slowly, I began to tire of the gentle pleasure I was receiving. I idly considered mentioning this to the vampire brides, when a thought burst into my head. Less a thought and more an understanding. 'They're just tools, they have no right, use them as you please.' I was confused at the idea, I would have never had that thought as a human. Why now? As I considered this, I remembered killing the Knights in Carne. I had done so without hesitation, without remorse. Like crushing an insect. 'Why should I care? They're beneath me.'

I glanced down at the three servicing me, and without much thought, I gripped the head of the one servicing the tip of my shaft. Her eyes flashed with fear, then relief as I forced her mouth over more of my shaft. "Suck." I ordered.

She did so enthusiastically, and I began to push and pull her head on my shaft. A low rumble echoed from my chest. "Ungrateful little slut." I growled. "I'm preparing a meal for you and yet you're making me do all the work."

I shoved my hips forward, knocking the two brides onto their rears, and I buried my shaft two-thirds way down the throat of the vampire bride. As I began thrusting into her tight throat, my tail crept up under her and began rubbing and prodding her nether lips. Hearing an especially loud moan, I glanced up to see Shaltear furiously rubbing her cunts against the face of her servant, her eyes locked to my member as it brutalized the throat of one of her playthings.

It wasn't long before my tail was soaked from the vampire's sopping entrance, and I pulled my shaft from within her. She looked up at me, her eyes showing excitement, and fear, knowing what was coming next. I lifted her, spinning her around so her perverted master could see her face, I shoved myself into her tight entrance.

She gave a cry of pleasure, perhaps pain, maybe even both, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. This was her purpose. Why should I be concerned about it? She should be happy that I was using something as lowly and weak as herself. I, of course, was too lost in my pleasure to really understand these thoughts. It wouldn't be until later that I really considered them.

I moved toward an excited Shaltear's bed, she quickly shifted her position she was straddling her servant's face. Once I reached the edge of the bed, the petite vampire girl began licking and sucking at the exposed part of my shaft, the third of it that wouldn't fit.

When I looked into Shaltear's eyes, all I could see was admiration, praise, reverence, and worship.

"Fuck." I growled, feeling a pressure begin to build, I began thrusting more frantically. The vampire woman who was serving as my sexual toy was screaming and crying, begging for more. Her pleading spurred me on, and I thrust quicker and harder, trying to get deeper, yet I was already slamming into the back of her canal. She was still crying in pleasure.

'Yup. She's a masochist.' I idly thought. "I'm gonna cum, little slut." I growled out. "And you're going to take it like a good little bitch."

I buried myself as deep as I could, still a third out, into the woman, and let myself go. Only... I didn't cum as I expected. No, my shaft began to pulse, the fleshy hooks flexed and relaxed in a strange rhythm. It took me only a moment to realize just what was happening. The hooks were pulling, tugging her further down my cock, forcing the organ deeper into her.

With the spear shaped head, the ring of muscle that acted as a door to her womb stood little chance. It was pried open, and in short order, my head was buried into her uterus. Then the fleshy hooks all flexed, locking myself into place. And finally, I came.

Powerful jets of hot semen were fired into her, I glanced down at her stomach to see the slight bulge from where the head of my dick was buried in her womb, as well as the light flexing it did as the bulge lost the more triangle shape of my member, and took on a gentle curve from the influx of semen. She sqealed like a pig as she was stuffed full.

Finally, my orgasm tapered off, and the flexed hooks relaxed, allowing me to pull my dick free. It flopped out, still holding its own weight. Shaltear looked up at me, her eyes pleading, begging. I tossed the vampire bride away and gripped Shaltear's head. I spoke a single word, gave a single order. "Clean."

She lunged forward, out of my grip, and her no wrapped around my cock. I gripped her head and thrust harshly. My scaly lips pulled back in a cruel smile. I was enjoying this, she was stronger, I could be rougher.

Using more strength than I had with the bride, I was able to force my dick to its base in the small girl's mouth. From there I brutally fucked her throat, my cock quickly returning to its full hardness. Yet I was still sensitive from fucking the bride, disappointing as she was.

I grinned as I noticed Shaltear had folded her arms behind her back and was shuttering in a new orgasm almost every other thrust.

"You think you can just cum whenever you want?!" I snarled, slapping her face, and continued to fuck her throat. She orgasmed again, harder. I felt my heart race faster and faster, I began hurling insults at the girl. One after another, curse and degrading phrase I could think of. This only served to excite her more.

"Alright, you little bitch." I growled out after several minutes. "I'm going to cum." I pulled out until only my head remained in her mouth. "Don't spill a drop."

She gave a nod and began sucking and licking at my cock head, her hands reaching up to toy with my shaft. It wasn't long until the hooks on my cock began their rhythm dance. Upon seeing this, she pulled off until the head was only a quarter was inside. I felt myself begin to cum once again.

Rope after rope fired into the vampire's mouth, shot after shot surged into her sealed maw.

I grunted as I came, it was nearly impossible to keep from slamming as deep as I could into her throat, to feel her tight walls milking me.

After what felt like an eternity, my orgasm stopped. Shaltear pulled away and opened her mouth, showing it was almost full. She gurgled the thick yellow substance, swishing it around with her tongue before her mouth closed and she swallowed.

She opened her mouth, showing it to be empty.

The display left me aching for more, something she knew. She spun around and hiked up her dress. "Do you have enough for one more round?" She asked, her voice innocent as could be.

I ripped her panties off and thrust into, going halfway in an instant. She cried in pleasure and I began forcing more and more of myself into her. She cried out as I leaned down, forcing her face into the mattress. I hovered over her thrusting my member as deep into her as I could.

I didn't realize when it happened, I only noticed after I had passed through her cervix and was beating against the back of her womb.

Her eyes were rolled back and her inhumanly long tongue hanging freely on the mattress.

Seeing this threw me over the edge. I buried myself near to the hilt and let go. A short pulling ritual latter and her tiny rump was flush against my hips and I was losing a torrent of semen into her body. It was admittedly, much weaker than before.

**XXX END LEMON END XXX**

I walked through the Great Tomb of Nazarick at a brisk pace, after I had calmed down, my mind was in a flurry of confusion.

I had told two women that I would do my best to be a good boyfriend/husband for them, proceded to take them on a date, admittedly one in my own home, then I had almost immediately gone to a perverted vampire, and proceeded to fuck her servant and herself silly.

I knew it was 'wrong' and I knew I should feel remorse, shame, and dishonor... But I didn't. I felt like I should be able to do so because they were 'beneath me.' I didn't understand it. I didn't know what was happening, why it was happening. I felt like myself, but not.

I made my way to the study that I knew Ainz to be staying in most of the time. I threw the doors opens, almost violently, surprising those inside, Ainz himself, Albedo, and Demiurge.

"Argenti!" Ainz said. "Is something happening-"

My eyes snapped to Albedo and Demiurge, they could not know of this. "Leave us." I spoke.

They seemed surprised, but complied, albeit reluctantly. As the door closed, I could feel Ainz raise a non-existent eyebrow. "What's happening?" He asked, in an unnatural calm as I paced back and forth.

"I feel wrong." I said. "Well no, I feel right. The choices I make, they're mine, but not mine. I-" I felt my voice hitch. "I don't feel like the same person I was before. I used to enjoy fighting, by now I absolutely love it. I remember my morals, but I don't have them. I feel different... I don't feel like the same person I was before. I-" I took a deep breath, calming myself. "Simply, I'm scared shitless. I don't know what it is that's happening. I've always had a good grasp on myself and my life, but I'm lost."

Ainz folded his fingers beneath his chin and hummed. "I hadn't considered what would happen to you. I imagine I would be in the same position, now that I think about it, but my emotions are dampened. Anytime they rise past a certain level, they get cut off and cease. From what I've gathered since we've arrived here is that our bodies, these avatars, are becoming us, and we them. We're still ourselves, but we're taking on traits of them. With my status as undead, five hundred negative karma, and the emotional dampener, I feel nothing for human life. I am aware that I should, but I do not. There is little that we can do about this, however, I would suggest that you go and train. You have always been more at home in a fight, from what I've seen so far, that has carried over and increased. With luck, it will help clear your mind."

"Yeah..." I muttered. "I'll do that... And, uh, thank you."

"No problem." He waved it off easily.

Doing as he suggested, I ended up back on level six, I had requested Aura and Mare, along with the Pleiades that were not busy.

As Ainz had suspected, I was able to enter into a calm state as I fought. Odd to think about, but effective nonetheless. I blocked a strike from Lupus's morning star, dodged Aura's whip, parried Yuri's punch, leaped over Mare's vine snare, absorbed Narberal's lightning, blocked and absorbed CZ's magic bullet.

It became a mindless task, almost as if I was in a meditative trance. I was relieved to be an to have a clear mind, a focus.

Chapter End

Okay, so the lemon is a LOT longer than I had originally intended. 1656 words. But given that in total this chapter's hovering somewhere near 9000 words, I say that's fine by me.

Anyhow, I'm using a newish writing platform, called Pure Writer. Before I was using Google Documents. And it started going to hell after about 5500 words. This one started being a little funky somewhere between 6000 and 7000, much better, but annoying. If anyone has made it this far, and knows of a writing platform for Android that's really good, please leave it in the review.

I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review, did I do good, terrible? What can I do to make it better? Thank you for reading and have a good one!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. All rights and properties belong to their respective owners.

Kuroi Tetsu: Thanks, I hadn't realized that I had her name wrong. As for the spelling errors, I try my best, I hope to get better, but I've always been shit at spelling. My English teacher once threw a party because I spelled seventy percent of the words on a test correctly.

Gamma-X: I want to save the Swords of Darkness, but I'm not sure how I'd work that into it. Especially with him becoming less attached to 'lesser beings' he would have very little reason to save them, so I've got to figure something out.

As for the mental state and Libido, that was actually kind of fun for me, being as I've always had a little bit of a 'god syndrome', I always have this little voice in my head telling I don't need to worry about what others think and simply use them as tools and toys, being as that's what they're made for. So it was fun letting that reign for a bit. The sex scene. Yeah, I'm not taking it down if I can help it. It'part of the story, why would I remove it. If someone doesn't want to read it, that's why I have easy to spot large bold letters at the beginning and end. I would have done more with Shaltear, but I figured, not only does the massive size difference make her impossibly tight and pleasurable for him, and he's also still getting accustomed to his reptilian body, and that was the first time he'd fucked in. In time he will build stamina, he'll need it for my future plans. As for her being a virgin, I thought I had remembered something about that, but then thought about how much of a pervert she is and pretty much said "Nope. It's not possible that she's kept it past a day since they arrived at the New World." I'm glad you like the brides and the overall scene. It was fun writing.

His scene with Nemu, that's going to be one of my hinge points (come up with name on the spot) I don't know if this is really spoiler or not, but basically, he is a helpful person, not as helpful as touch me, but still someone who will help when sees a need. But with his new mindset, he's going to have two opposing thought patterns. While he, the human, will be saying let's help the man, he's pore and broken, he the lizard, will be saying let's use him for bait, maybe catch something interesting, at least then the man would be doing something useful.

As for what happens in the Lizardman arc, that's definitely spoilers. But yes, he has a shield, though if his opponent poses no real threat he will often forgo the shield. The reason is that, despite its functionality as a shield, block a sword or ax strike isn't it's intended purpose. His character's purpose is to solo boss fights, by using his augmentation magic he would avoid most, if not all physical attacks, and only block magical attacks, letting the enchantments on his shield and other equipment absorb most of the power of the attack, leaving him with hardly any damage and a shit of magic to use. I designed his build (with no actual MMO experience admittedly) in a way that I felt would make him a monster when it came to boss fights. Whereas Touch Me was unbeatable in pvp combat, Argenti was unmatched when it came to solo killing boss monsters. Yet because his build pretty much relies on his foe using magic against him, someone like Touch Me, who doesn't use magic (to my knowledge) is like his kryptonite. The main reason he fears Momonga in a pvp situation is that I see Momonga as a player who understands what others will do in a fight. He would know where and how Argenti would attack before Argenti moved, and be able to prepare and set traps.

Kloicu: I was going to have more information on why exactly that happened in this chapter. I guess I should have squeezed it in the second somehow. Anyway, I'll do my best to explain before the story. The way I imagine Shaltear, she doesn't view sex as we would. Instead of an intimate act done by two people portraying trust and love, I feel she would see it as nothing more than a pleasurable and fun pass time.

About her virginity, as I told Gamma-X, I can't imagine her one to keep her virginity passed the first day she had any semblance of free will. Furthermore, and I tried to portray this in the lemon, Shaltear wasn't going to fuck Argenti, but like him, not caught up in her instincts again, I had planned on addressing this in this chapter. As for the feud of Albedo and Shaltear, the way I see it, Albedo wishes to be Ainz 'first wife' because Ainz forced her to love him, Shaltear is fighting her for that position because 1. She's a Necrophiliac. 2. She's both submissive and Dominative, submissive to the 'supreme beings' but wants to dominate all others. As for Momonga not wanting her after she fucks Argenti. Yeah, the 'human of Momonga wouldn't want her, but the Litch wouldn't give a shit. The only thing the Litch might care about is who 'owns' Shaltear. Basically who she would obey, which is already him, given his position as guild master. Anyhow, hope this made sense and answered any questions.

**Argenti - The Lord of Thunder**

Chapter Three

Albedo stood before me, I could tell she was nervous, afraid I would disprove of something. "I'll not waste your time." I said. "I want to spar and train with you, along with the other guardians."

"I would be honored to do so, Lord Argenti." She spoke. "But does Lord Ainz know? I would hate for him to have need of me, only for me to be distracted elsewhere."

"He does not know yet." I replied. "I wanted to be sure it would not interfere with anything you needed to do before I asked Ainz."

She nodded. "I see, it's most appreciated. Perhaps we could work out a schedule? That way should someone be sparing, others will know because it's been pre-planned?"

"That would be acceptable." I replied. "Of course, the spar would be second to other duties."

She nodded. "Then shall we speak to Lord Ainz? And get a schedule set up later?"

I nodded. "That sounds good."

Shortly afterward, we found ourselves in Ainz's office, explaining the idea, rough as it was at the moment.

"I see nothing wrong with it, in fact, I wonder if we could grow? There was a level cap before, but are we stuck at level one hundred still? Or can we gain again?" He wondered aloud. "We even have the Power Suits still that cause us to gain experience faster. Then again, with your enchanting levels, you could probably make a ring or other item that would be far more effective."

I tilted my head in thought. "Well... Yes, there are enchantments for higher experience multipliers. But they have to be made out of more expensive items to work, refined gold, dragon hide, holy silver, and such. As much fun as it would be to do, I think I'd prefer saving our stocks and see if we can get the same, or perhaps better from elsewhere."

"Agreed." Ainz spoke. "But is there any higher level enchantments you can cast on low or medium level wares?"

"Ah, no." I said. "If the item isn't of high enough quality and status, it turns to stone and crumbles."

"I see. That's unfortunate, still, our power suits will work fine in this case, especially since you have items that increase augmentations and enchanted status."

I nodded as he pulled out one of the familiar leather collars, a broken chain hanging several links down. I pulled off my necklace and instantly felt the enchantment leave. It was an odd feeling, uncomfortable, but not debilitating. Taking the leather collar, I carefully attached it around my neck, feeling the enchantments take hold.

"Well, shall we go Albedo? And see how we fair in combat?"

The succubus reluctantly pulled her eyes from Ainz and even more reluctantly nodded. "Yes. We should."

We reached the sixth floor and took our places, Albedo quickly donned her three layers of armor and gripped her massive ax.

Aura, who was quickly becoming our 'referee' for these fights, stood off to the side. "Ready?!" She called, swinging her whip behind her, she threw the weapon forward, and as it let loose a loud a booming crack, she cried out. "Begin!"

Albedo launched herself at me, immediately giving a powerful diagonal swing. I lifted my shield and braced. Her strike, while powerful, and potentially lethal had I not blocked it, was nothing compared to the force Cocytus would put behind his attacks.

Using the recoil of the strike, she spun around the opposite direction, her ax racing toward my neck.

I could honestly say, I was disappointed. Her attacks were slow and weak when put next to Cocytus.

I leaned back, easily avoiding the strike, and struck out, slamming the counterbalance if my spear into her side.

Normally such a trike would have pushed Cocytus, even knocking him over from time to time. Albedo took it unphased.

'Maybe... This isn't so disappointing.' I idly thought. I dodged another of her attacks and launched my own, shoving my spear forward, she didn't bother trying to dodge or block. She trusted her armor to take the strike. Which it did.

I blocked a downward strike of her ax and threw her blade up off my shield, gripping my spear and leveraging it against my body, I swung the blade into her side. I grunted lightly as the shaft beat against my side, but it had the results I wanted. Instead of simply glancing off her armor, Albedo was knocked aside nearly half an inch.

The Succubus seemed slightly surprised at this. Though I couldn't see her eyes under her helm, I could tell she was eyeing me more warily.

This time it was I who launched the first attack. Keeping my shield up, ready to protect myself, I shot forward, I jabbed with my spear, putting all the strength my unaugmented body could muster. Each strike barely affected her.

My lips pulled back in a horrific smile, baring my teeth in a harsh smile. This was exciting. With Cocytus, I had to worry about dodging and blocking his strikes. With Albedo, however, her attacks were easy enough to deal with, but my own attacks did little to nothing against her. It was an invigorating experience.

My mind was calm and clear, yet I was experiencing a high brought on by a powerful battle lust. I weaved through Albedo's attacks, dodging most and blocking only a few while delivering my own in return.

The woman gave a minor grunt as I slammed the but of my spear into her chest. It had enough force to stagger her, barely.

She had regained her sense of balance just in time for me to sweep my spear across her legs. I had hoped to knock her off balance with the strike, yet it was for naught as the blade stopped with a loud clang against her armored boots.

I dodged a strike that came only a split second after my failed attack. I was immediately put on the defensive as she launched into a lengthy combo of swings, jabs, chops, sweeping strikes and stabs.

I dodged around all of the attacks that I could, blocking and deflecting the few that I could not.

My heart was racing, blood roaring in my ear canals, my nostrils flared and my mouth parted as I took in the scents and tastes of my surroundings. I immersed myself in the fight. There had only been a few times I had felt this while sparring with Cocytus. 'The only other time I felt so at peace and natural was when I was fucking Shalltear.' The sudden thought made me lose my bearings, stumbling, I barely avoided a strike from Albedo.

Forcing my mind back to center, I was forced farther back as I struggled to regain my advantage. Seeing my chance, I dodged a strike and surged forward, shoving my spear forward. Albedo braced herself for the blow, only for it to pass beside her, shocked that I would miss, she let her guard slip, and I bashed her with my shield.

Albedo let loose a cry of surprise as she was forced backward. I launched several stabs at the unbalanced woman, aiming to keep her from regaining her footing.

Yet despite my efforts, she was able to brush the attacks off and soon was back to standing on her own feet, ignoring my strikes and delivering her own in return.

I began to feel myself tire, I knew I needed to end this soon, else she would outlast me. Without being able to absorb magic, and thus constantly heal myself, I was left slowly eating through my stamina. Albedo, on the other hand, had been made to be able to fight hordes of enemies with little to no reprieve

I launched my attacks trying to force an opening but was met with failure each time. I could go for roughly ninety seconds more as I was before I began to slow. I didn't know how I knew, only that I did.

I could cast a recovery spell and restore much of lost stamina, but I had decided I wouldn't be using magic in these spars unless of course, my foe did as well. With that in mind, I forced what energy I had left into my limbs and pushed myself past my limits.

I struck with a fury and determination that I had yet to do before. My body burned in excitement as I pushed myself. In the time I would have delivered three strikes, I now delivered six. Instead of barely phasing Albedo, I was now forcing the Succubus back.

My arms burned with the strain they were under, my legs and tail ached as they dashed to and fro, keeping me in close to Albedo, dodging her strikes, while keeping myself balanced.

After a particularly harsh strike, I saw my chance, and shifted my grip and swung upwards. The counterweight came up and slammed into the succubus's chin. She stumbled backward, her ax slipping from her fingers, she fell onto her back and let out a pain filled moan.

I idly cast a recovery spell on myself, before I began a series of healing spells on Albedo. Making sure nothing in her body was broken, then I began working the spells to counter concussions and any other damage standard healing spells wouldn't cover.

Albedo let out another long, painful moan. While the healing spells could ensure that there was no lasting damage, they would do nothing for the headache. There had never been a headache status in Yggdrasil, so there were no spells for it.

After I finished with making sure she was healed, I quickly brought her to her room and lay her in her bed, then I ordered two maids to carefully remove her armor.

A few moments later I reported to Ainz, informing him that Albedo would be resting for a few hours at the least.

"So..." I said after several moments of silence. "I wonder if they have other magic that we don't?" I inquired. "I mean, our magic is based on effects and giving status. A standard level one fireball has an instant damage effect with a status that causes you to take three points of damage every second for five seconds. I wonder if our magic works differently now? And if those outside have developed their own branches of magic that we never had? I would assume with magic available they've come up with something to wipe away hangovers."

Ainz nodded. "It would definitely be interesting to look into. I was planning on traveling around as an adventurer, I have good enough illusion, and I can create armor and weapons as well."

"Might I suggest training with them here for a week at the least? That way you understand how to use your weapons?"

He tilted his head, rubbing his chin. "That wouldn't be a bad Idea. I've watched a few of your spars and I saw several things that I would have never thought about before. Especially the difficulty with keeping balanced. Using your momentum to carry you through your attack. I am sure I would waste a lot of movement, and energy."

I nodded. "Get a Power Suit as well. It may help you learn faster."

He nodded. "I think I will. Thank you for your suggestion. What are you going to be doing? I know you don't have illusion magic."

"I plan on going about around Nazarick and getting a better idea of our surroundings. The guardians know well about the outside, but I've barely set foot outside. It may be entertaining as well. I may be able to find some interesting people as well."

The skeleton nodded. "Perhaps. What kind of person are you hoping to meet?"

I shrugged. "I don't have anything in mind, just someone interesting. Who knows, I may meet a mute who juggles blueberries on his tongue."

I could feel the deadpan expression Ainz was sending me. "I forgot that you American are born without your sanity." He muttered.

"I thought it was funny..." I muttered. "Anyhow, I need to go. I've got a few things I still need to do."

"Hmm? What's next for you?"

"I've got to meet Narberal and Yuri Alpha." I replied.

"... What for?"

"Ah, er, a date." I replied.

"Why...?" He asked slowly.

"It's my fault that they're in love with me, I told them so and asked them what I needed to do to make it up to them. They said they wanted me to at least try to love them in return. So I'm doing my best to make them happy."

"Hmm... I see." He said, almost disinterested.

After leaving the room I made my way to the Cherry Blossom sanctuary, finding them already waiting for my arrival, drinking what smelled to be tea with Aureole Omega. The three sat in a white gazebo with Sakura trees spread around them.

The two looked up at me, smiling brightly. "I'm not late am I?" I asked, knowing I was not."

"You're actually a few minutes early." Yuri replied.

"We decided to come and visit our sister before you stole us away." Narberal added.

"Lord Argenti." Aureole greeted. "It's an honor to have you here."

"It's my pleasure." I replied as I gazed around at the trees that stood around the structure. "It truly is beautiful here. I can understand why you would not wish to leave here."

Despite her having bandages over her eyes, I could feel her gaze on me. "It is beautiful, isn't it? Well, I won't keep you two from our Lord. Have fun sisters."

"What are we doing today My Lord?" Yuri asked.

"I was thinking about having a picnic instead of eating in a building." I replied.

"And what is a... Picnic?" Narberal asked.

"Traditionally, a couple, or family, even a group of friends could do it, but they lay out a blanket on the ground, and sit on the blanket, then they have a basket of simple ingredients to make simple but enjoyable food. It's a very relaxing way to have a meal and bond with others." I stated. "It's something that I've always wanted to do and figured I could share it with you two. If you both enjoy it, then we can do it in the future as well."

"It sounds... Interesting." Narberal said slowly. "I am not used to eating meals so it seems alien to me still."

"But you eat and drink with Aureole." I noted.

"Yes, tea and cakes." Yuri spoke. "But those are hardly these, full meals, that you enjoy."

"True." I said, rubbing my chin in thought. "Do you dislike eating then? We don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No no, it is enjoyable just foreign to us." Yuri replied.

"Ah. That's good then." I said as we stepped into the sixth floor. "There is a beautiful lake here that I was wanting to eat at. I was hoping you two would enjoy the scenery."

"I have never been far into this floor." Narberal said slowly.

"Well, follow along. It isn't too much if a hike from here."

The two followed behind me, one or the other would say something every now and again, to which I would reply and answer any of the questions they asked. Often times it would be about different plants or animals in the forest. While I did not know all of them, I knew how to identify many, at least to its base, if there were two very similar things, I would explain that I didn't know the exact difference.

After a little over twenty minutes, we reached a large lake that was hidden in the trees, the water was a crystal blue, the land around the water's edge was covered in tiny, smooth pebbles of carrying colors from black to tan, even a few white ones here and there. After that, it faded into gentle grass and flowers for tens of meters before it hit the tree line.

"This is... Beautiful." Yuri Alpha spoke, her face showing her surprise and shock. "Lord Blue Planet made all this?"

"Yes, he did." I replied. "This is a place he didn't show to the others, we just found it over time, I stumbled onto it one day and fell in love with it. It's so peaceful and calm here."

"I wouldn't mind staying here..." Narberal said softly.

I chuckled, once having a similar thought, now, however, I had to much battle lust to ever stay in a peaceful place like this for a very long time. "Come on." I said, walking towards the shore, as I neared I reached into my inventory and pulled out a cloth and spread it out over the soft earth.

"Lord Argenti! We can't!" Narberal gasped, seeing a rectangle with a shape embroidered into the center of the rectangle, the shape being leaf-like blade, with teeth near the base, and two more leaf-like blades forming an upside-down T. In each of the four corners of the rectangle were lightning bolts. It was a simple design, but my guildmates had insisted I create a flag. A symbol. This one so happened to be on a blanket. Possibly a bit narcissistic, but I couldn't bring myself to care about that.

"Nonsense." I spoke. "It's nothing truly important. It's just a blanket. Besides, I am treating you to this, what better way to do so than use this?"

The two seemed unconvinced and I sighed. "The reason I don't really care is because I had never wanted a flag. I made this because they wanted me to. The only one I own that means anything to me is the one they made. Other than that one piece, these are virtually meaningless to me. I was always a loner, so why would I need a flag?" I shrugged. "To me, it's just a cloth. You won't offend me by stepping or sitting on it."

The two seemed to accept, albeit begrudgingly. After they were situated, I pulled out a basket and set it the center. "Okay, so what we'll be eating are called sandwiches, I doubt that you've had them before, but they're very good, easy to make, and very customizable." I said as I placed bread, meat, vegetables, and bowls of sauces on the blanket. "The basic components are simple, two slices of bread with meat between them." I explained as I took two slices and put a few slices of beef on one of the pieces of bread. "Then, you can add sauces and vegetables to make it taste how you please."

They looked interested as I finished the sandwich, having put pretty well everything, aside from horseradish on it. "You can play around with it, figure out what you like and don't like." I said as cheerfully as I could. With a deep, gravely voice it was hard to show joy through words, but I thought I managed alright.

We stayed at the lake's edge for several hours, Yuri and Narberal experimented with the sandwiches, eventually finding combinations that they liked, after several amusing failures. It was probably wrong of me, but I found the sight of the proud and powerful battle maids being defeated by a simpler food very hilarious. They, of course, found it extremely frustrating but were immensely pleased whenever they were able to put something together that they liked.

After figuring out how to make their sandwiches, the two battle maids launched into a debate about what made a sandwich good.

I laughed softly, tossing in my opinion here and there.

Eventually, we left, the maids returning to their duties, and I had a few more things I needed to do before the days end.

After walking through the halls of Nazarick for a long while, I found my way to my destination, a grim look set in my face. I looked up at the large grave vault and ordered one of the minions to announce my presence.

Within moments I was standing in Shalltear's room, said vampire walked into my sight wearing only a corset. I let out a soft groan as she approached with a lewd smile and an extra sway to her hips. "I'd hoped you'd be back, My Lord." She spoke, her voice promising pleasure.

"Shalltear." I growled out, I was glad that this body couldn't blush. "I didn't come for... That."

She frowned lightly. "No? If not, then why?"

"I came to talk about what we did yesterday."

"You came to talk about us fucking? What's there to talk about? We did it, it was fun, and it felt good."

"Yes." I said. "But why? Why did we do it? I thought you loved Ainz."

"I do like Ainz." She replied. "And I wasn't intending on doing it at first, but seeing you take my vampire bride, it looked good, so I wanted it too."

I didn't know what to say. "B-but what about Ainz!? Are you sure you can sleep around and still be with Ainz?"

"Why not? It's just sex." A look of realization dawned on her face. "You didn't think I meant anything by it?" She asked, and I had the decency to look away. She gave a melodic laugh. "I must beg for my forgiveness Lord Argenti, but you seem to be confused. Sex is just a fun way to pass time. It means nothing." She giggled. "Besides, you're a supreme being. It's your right to use us how you please."

I frowned lightly. "So... In essence, it's a hobby for you?"

She shrugged. "That's how Lord Peroroncino made me to be." Her visage then turned very seductive. "Now that that's out of our way, do you want to entertain this 'hobby' of mine?"

I grunted. "No. Not today. I need to think."

"Think about what My Lord?" She asked.

"About how I feel about this." I replied. "I'm going to the arena. Fighting usually clears my head."

"Do you want me to come as well?"

"Not this time Shalltear. It's hard enough to keep my hands off you as it is. If we fought... We'd probably end up fucking in the arena."

"I wouldn't mind that." She practically purred.

A low rumble echoed from my chest. "Shalltear." My voice was far deeper, mixing the rumble that my body was letting loose. "As much as I want to waste the day away fucking time rabbits, I need to sort out my head."

She sighed but nodded. Accepting but not happy.

"Thank you Shalltear." I spoke and headed toward the exit. [Cocytus. Are you busy?] I asked, silently casting the message spell.

[**No. My. Lord.]** Came his reply.

[Please meet me on the sixth floor. I need to spar.]

[**Is. Every-thing. Alright. My. Lord?**] He asked.

[I need to clear my head. A good spar usually does it for me.] I replied.

[**I. Ser. I. Will. Be. There. Short-ly.**]

[Good. Thank you Cocytus.]

Chapter End

Alrighty then! A shorter chapter, I hope it's still good regardless.

Now, onto something else! An Omake! While I was at work, this idea popped into my head, and I found it hilarious. I figured, since this chapter would be shorter, I could throw this in as well.

Note! This will NOT be an actual part of the story! It's too far out of the personality of the characters used in the Omake and of the story itself.

That being said, please enjoy this stupid, ridiculous little thing.

Omake Begin!

"Zesshi Zetsumei?" Argenti asked. "Who is that?"

Ainz looked up at the massive lizard. "She's a half-elf woman, the 'trump card' of the Theocrasy. She and a few members of the black scripture are heading this way. I want you to go and capture them, if that's not possible, kill them."

Argenti nodded, stroking his chin, his battle plan already forming. "Okay. I'll need some backup. I think Cocytus, Aura, and Mare should do, along with a few hundred of the respawning undead."

Ainz raised an eyebrow, confused but accepted nonetheless.

Argenti greeted his team, telling them his plan and their positions. Aura accepted, Mare did as well though nervously, Cocytus was confused but trusted his lord.

Soon they were on their way.

Elsewhere.

"It seems our presence was noticed." The Thousand Leagues Astrologer declared.

"What do you mean?" Zesshi asked.

"A large Lizardman, an insect monster, and a dark elf boy are heading our way with a troupe of undead that appears to number two hundred."

The captain of the black scripture frowned at this. "I had hoped we would be able to accomplish this unspotted."

Zesshi snorted. From what she had heard of this place, not being seen was impossible. Glancing around, she knew their meager support would be slaughtered. She didn't particularly mind.

It wasn't long before their foe arrived, and as she suspected their support, the men and scouts were slaughtered, the undead barely glanced their way before making a ring around the six figures.

The large Lizardman stepped forward. "Greetings!" He called cheerfully. "My name is Argenti, of the Great Tomb of Nazarick! Unfortunately, we must do battle now, since your country hates us." He stepped back and spoke more loudly, much like an announcer, or town crier. "The stage is set! Combatants, get ready!" The members of the Black Scripture barely had time to prepare when he spoke again. "Aura! Use whiplash! Cocytus use Great Slash!"

The two guardians dashed forward and engaged their instructed opponents. Cocytus attacking the captain, and Aura attacking the Astrologer.

Zesshi shot toward Agenti, engaging him with swift and powerful strikes, however, he was easily able to keep pace with her.

The captain and the astrologer, on the other hand, found that their foes were uncommonly easy to defeat. Both of the guardians were laying on the ground with comical swirls in their eyes.

The captain felt that there was something wrong, but with Zesshi quickly losing ground, he had to act. "Surround him!" He commanded.

An instant later, Argenti found himself in the middle of their triangle formation. "Give up beast!" The captain ordered.

Argenti grinned, his grin entering levels of shit eating that should not have been possible. "I'm sorry." He said. "But you've just activated my trap card."

Vines shot from the earth binding the three members of the black scripture while Mare followed, bursting from the ground with a feminine shout. He quickly knocked the three shocked people unconscious.

In Nazarick

"You've just activated my trap card." Ainz dropped the viewing mirror and slammed his bony face into the desk before him.

Omake End!

Okay, I hope that was as funny as it was in my head. Anyhow, thanks for reading. Leave a review! Also, if you know anyone willing to beta overlord fics, please tell me.


End file.
